


New Tides

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, they're old and all they do is love each other and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “Where are we going though?” Flint whines. “I thought we were going to spend the day in bed.”“Yes, well, that’s what we usually do for our anniversary, but I wanted to try something different this year.”





	New Tides

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "No wait, not yet"

“Can I open my eyes?” Flint asks, carefully following Silver down the path.

“No!” Silver says, laughter in his voice. “I already told you that.”

“Where are we going though?” Flint whines. “I thought we were going to spend the day in bed.”

“Yes, well, that’s what we _usually_  do for our anniversary, but I wanted to try something different this year.”

Flint pouts and even though Silver isn’t looking at him, he knows he is and Silver rolls his eyes.

“I’m trying to be nice,  _James_.”

Flint wilts at that. Silver only calls him James when he’s truly annoyed or when he’s truly about lose his mind in bed. Right now, he can guess that Silver is genuinely annoyed with him. It’s not like Flint intends to be such a pain in the ass, he just is. He’s an asshole, it’s a mystery why Silver puts up with him.

“I could just leave you under a tree somewhere and let you figure out your own way.”

Oh, right, because Silver is an asshole too.

“I’d rather not,” Flint says, squeezing Silver’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“Cranky because I’ve changed up your schedule, I know,” Silver muses. “You’re such a bad tempered old man, one thing in your daily habits gets mixed up and you act like the world is ending.”

Flint scowls again and Silver stops and turns around. Flint stands still patiently, and sighs softly when he feels the soft press of Silver’s lips against his own.

“Just trust me to take care of you,” Silver says softly. “It’s a fun surprise, I promise.”

“A naked surprise?” Flint asks hopefully and Silver just kisses his jaw before moving away again.

“Everyone in town thinks you’re such a gentleman, if only they knew what a cock hungry man you are,” Silver says over his shoulder, tugging on Flint’s hand to get him to follow him again.

“I am what I am,” Flint says without shame, eagerly following Silver. “So is that a no?”

“No,” Silver says. “It’s not. But right now you’re going to appreciate this part of your surprise.”

Flint goes to take off the blindfold and Silver makes a low noise, pulling away from him.

“ **No, wait! Not yet!** ” he says and Flint hears a rustling noise and then the tell-tale sound of Silver’s crutch against the wood of a dock. He’d know that sound anywhere.

“Are we at the river?” he asks and Silver makes an outraged noise.

“How you can still hear after years of canon fire and screaming yourself hoarse, I have no idea,” Silver mutters. “Okay, now you can look.”

Flint feels Silver’s hands at the back of his head and then the blindfold is falling away. In front of him, cast in a warm light by the mid-morning sunshine, is a tidy little sailboat with a slim single mast and a sinfully clean, white sail rolled up against it.

“Oh,” Flint says softly, taking a step forward. His fingers itch to be at the helm, even of something so small. He turns to Silver, who’s grinning like he knows exactly how much Flint likes it.

“So, do you like it?” he manages to ask before Flint wraps him up in his arms and swings him around in a hug. Silver yelps, clinging to him as Flint spins him around once more before kissing him.

“Is that a yes?” Silver asks when Flint pulls away.

“Of course it is,” Flint says breathlessly. “How did you manage-?”

“I had a little of my own money hidden away,” Silver hums, eyes glinting with mischief. “And the harbormaster owed me a favor and I told him I had an old sailor at home who desperately missed being on the water.”

Flint just rests his forehead against Silver’s with a soft, humming noise. Noses at him until Silver tilts his head up to give him a kiss, softer than the one before.

“Now, do you want to go sailing or did you throw your back out swinging me around?” Silver asks.

“I threw my back out,” Flint groans, resting his head on Silver’s shoulder. 

Silver shakes his head, rubbing Flint’s back.

“You’re not even that old, must have been all that fighting.”

“More like the stress you caused me,” Flint mutters, mouthing softly at Silver’s throat.

“It must have been all that fucking in unconventional places,” Silver teases, gently pushing Flint away. “Come on, the boat will still be here. Let’s go home and have a bath and then I’ll suck your cock until you cry.”

“I do not cry!” Flint squawks, even as he hurries after Silver. “That was one time and it was because I had to sneeze.”

“You cried,” Silver says. “You can’t lie to me.”

“I want a divorce.”

“Then I’m taking the boat.”

Flint gasps and Silver turns again, neither of them doing very well at keeping on task. Pulls him close and cups his face, smiling when Flint leans into his touch.

“I’m afraid it will take more than that to get rid of me.”

“Good,” Flint says softly. “I think I’d miss you.”

“Even though I’m a pain in your ass?” Silver wheedles, pressing up against his chest.

“I’d miss your cock too,.”

“Oh just kiss me and shut up.”


End file.
